dempseys_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scolie7980
Scolie is arguably the best Minecraft Survivor player. He has a win percentage of 53% with 8 wins out of 15. Season 1-5 Scolie played his 1st season in Season 2, he won the first challenge and seemed to orchestrate the seasons. He won every challenge and voted for everyone who got out, making it seem like he was running the season. He easily made it to the finale against Logan010408 and won the PvP. This was Scolie's 1st win. Season 6-10 Scolie played his 2nd season in Season 6, he lost the first challenge but was able to get everyone to vote out the winner of Season 5 Fieldcallum11. He easily won the next 4 challenges and cruised into the finale. He faced off against BLAZE Cookie381 and easily won the Sumo to win his 2nd season. Scolie played his 3rd season in Season 9, he had to leave after the first challenge but kept his Xbox on. He came in last place in every challenge but made it to the top 5 where he was voted off. This was Scolie's first loss. Season 11-15 Scolie played his 4th season in Season 11, he didn't win the first challenge but he didn't get eliminated. He won 2 challenges but lost the final Immunity challenge. Glacier3lite chose to take Blaze into the finale instead of Scolie. This was Scolie's first loss in the Top 3. Scolie played his 5th season in Season 12, he didn't win the first challenge and suprisingly he was voted out first. This is Scolie's only time being eliminated first. Scolie played his 6th season in Season 13, he won the first which gave him the confidence he needed to make big plays. Scolie started calling players out and survived all of the eliminations. He made it into the finale with his alliance teammate, StoneKnot281628. Knot let Scolie get the victory, this gave Scolie his 3rd win. Scolie played his 7th season in Season 14, this was the speed season. He dominated, easily making it into the finale. In the finale, he faced off against iiMasterzXii. Masterz put up a good fight but it wasn't enough to defeat Scolie. Scolie came out of the finale as the winner, giving Scolie his 4th win. Season 16-20 Scolie played his 8th season in Season 20, in this season he teamed up with Blaze to get him his first win since Blaze said he was retiring. Scolie and Blaze seemed to dominate the season. They made it to the finale together where Scolie jumped off to give Blaze the win. Little did Scolie know, Blaze wasn't retiring and after Scolie vowed to eliminate Blaze every season Season 26-30 Scolie played his 9th season in Season 28, in this season he teamed up with DempseyTime. Scolie and Dempsey were the only 2 to win challenges. They were the 2 in the finale where Dempsey shot Scolie first in One Shall Stand, this was Scolie's 2nd 2nd place. Scolie played his 10th season in Season 29, in this season he gained his long-time alliance partner, xxhappy havocxx. The two of them made it through the season pretty easily until Havoc got eliminated and Scolie was forced to carry on by himself. Scolie made it to the finale and was able to stick it out and win for a 5th time. Scolie played his 11th season in Season 29.5, this was the first 7 player season since Season 7. Scolie played safe and stayed off the radar to make it to the finale against Havoc. Havoc beat Scolie in the Sumo to make the finale score 0-1. Scolie won the lava endurance and thus made it 1-1. The finale was Run or Die, which Scolie just narrowly lost by a heart and a half.Out of a 2-1 score, Scolie lost and got kinda angry. Scolie played his 12th season in Season 30, Scolie got eliminated first but got back due to winning the BattleBack. Scolie won the last 2 Immunity challenges and made it to the finale. Scolie won the finale, giving him his 7th win. Season 31-35 Scolie played his 13th season in Season 32, which in it he teamed with PKS SiGhT. Scolie and PKS were a duo since this was a duos season. The two won all but one challenge which Havoc won. The two made it to the vote for the finale, which PKS won, 2-1. This is Scolie's last loss to date. Scolie played his 14th season in Season 34, which he finally got the most wins record back. Scolie had a normal season, winning a challenge and only got 1 or 2 votes. Scolie made it to the finale and got his 7th win easily. Scolie played his 15th season in Season 35, which he was the first person to win every challenge. Scolie cruised through the season easily, making it into the finale and winning. He is currently at 8 wins.